Lock and Key
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: If Sam and Danny were locked in a basement until they admited to their feelings for each other, what would happen? Read to find out! SamxDanny and TuckerxOC


Butterfly: So I am now on a plane to Tampa, WIFI and technology galore! But in all seriousness, readers, West Vriginia is a wonderful place; I love traveling there everyyear to visit family and take a break from the busy city life, but when I have many chapters and stories to post, the no WIFI is a bad thing. Any way this is a oneshot for Danny Phantom I wrote it's how Tucker and my OC Violet (Who is a half ghost like Danny) scheme to get Danny and Sam together. So, I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did, the show would still be going on and Danielle would have more air time!

**Lock and Key:**

"Violet what did you get for number twelve?" Danny called. The asian-american girl looked up from her math book and gave the boy a grin. She had short spikey, blcak hair with neon purple tips and almond shaped emerald eyes against her pale skin. She wore a black spaghetti-strap top over a pair of torn black jeans and combat boots. She only wore one piece of jewlery, a black onyx bat charm on a black chain, cut to hang in the hollow of her throat." Vi you said you'd help me!"

"You're beyound my help Fenton," Violet joked, her emerald eyes glinting as she smiled," I don't see why you couldn't ask Sam for help, she's sitting right next to you..." Danny blushed and watched Sam do the same." Never mind, I got x+47=73 so x=26. It does no use to be a math genius like me if you have to do easy math like that!

Violet Song had moved to Amity Park a year ago, she was almost as rich as Sam, but just as Goth and as opinionated; the girls clicked right off which was how Violet was roped into the Danny Phantom deal. It was also hhow Violet told him about her colored past; Violet used to live with her real parents before they died in a lab accident, an accident that inflicted ghostly powers on Violet, and led her to be adopted by her foster parents. She can bend the elements (Air, water, fire, earth, and spirit) to her will and has almost every ghost power that Danny does. She helps him when needed in crime fighting, which led to many more sleep hours for Danny and alot of down time for team Phantom. Her alter ego is known as Violet Storm.

"Vi," Tucker whined," Can I play on your laptop?" Violet was leaning against the techno geek's shoulder and nodded. Tucker reached under the bed to retrieve the laptop and Danny gave him an odd look." What? When you have a techno-Geek meets Goth girlfriend, you tend to hang at her place for homework, recreation, and other stuff. I learned where almost everything is."

"Hey will you update my school IM account?" Violet asked. She was leaning over Tucker as he scanned her screnn and he leaned up to steal a quick kiss." I wanted to change my user name to 'Violet_Lightning13' and I haven't had the chance to."

The techno couple talked mindless techno talk and Danny struggled to finish his homework. He may have improved in school because of Violet Storm's help, but he still hated the complicated math problems. Sam reached across his book and grabbed his pencil, correcting one of his problems.

"You forgot to carry your 2, Dan-Dan," Sam grinned. Danny grinned and blushed at her use of his childhood nickname." So, it's negative 3 not just 3... Want to compare answers and help each other?"

"Sure Sammy," Danny teased. Sam blushed but scooted closer to her friend and they began to talk math. This led to forgetting the homework and just talking. Violet noticed this and grinned, yanking Tucker close to whisper something in his ear. Tucker grinned and nodded in agreement." So, I hear they're making a book out of your favorite series."

"Yuck, don't even joke about that gay series we call 'Twilight'!" Sam cried. Danny laughed at her disgust and Sam grinned back. He leaned forward and moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and they both blushed." Danny..."

"Hey Danny," Violet said sweetly," Would you and Sam help me lug some boxes up here? I wanted to show you guys some of my old books and comics, I figured since I don't want them you guys can have your pick." She blushed when she mispronounced "guys" and her New York accent came out. Living in New York for seven years with her foster family caught up with her every now and then." I mean if you would help me drag them up here we can look though them!"

"Sure," Danny said standing and helping Sam up too. The followed Violet donw to ehr basement and walked ahead of her into the damp cold rooom." Oay Vi where are the-"

The door slammed and locked and they heard Violet laughing evilly on the other side of the door. Danny tried phasing through but he was thrown back by an ecto-shield over the door.

"You guys are hopeless!" Violet called." You don't come out until you admit to your feelings and don't even try ghost powers! I had the basement totally ghost-proofed because of when I had to hold Skulker hostage! I'll come and check on you in an hour!"

Danny and Sam stared at the door in horror as they heard Violet walk away. Sam blushed as Vilet's words sank into her thoughts. "Your feelings" rang through Sam's head. I mean she knew she was mad for her so called best friend, but he acted like they were still best buds. Could he really be feeling something more like she was?

"Sam you don't have to say anything, just listen," Danny said sheepishly. Sam wasn't used to this, normally her friend wasn't scared of anything and now he sounded terrified." I like you; more then just my best friend and more then just one of the guys. You're tough, and unique, and smart. You're amazing and everything I deam of and more. I know you probably couldn't love a geek like me, your best friend, but I have to get that out there."

"Danny you are so clueless," Sam cried. Happy tears streamed down ehr face as she jumped up and kissed him fiercely. This was more then just a fake-out make-out, this was a tender kiss; full of passion and love and all the pent-up feelings each teen had held for so long. Sam pulled her face back, and smiled." I'm madly in love with you Fenton, both parts of you."

Violet stood in the doorway, smiled and watching as her friends kissed. Tucker appeared at her side and grabbed her hand.

"How'd you know this would work?" Tucker asked. Violet kissed his cheek and led him away from their kissing friends." I mean it was awesome!""

"If I remember correctly," Violet said with a grin," We got together in a janitor's closet because Danny and Sam locked us in there after a huge fight. I figured, if it woi-rked on us why not them?" She blushed when she mispronounced "worked" and covered her mouth." Shit, I really have to work on my accent!"

"I like your accent," Tucker teased," It's cute how every other word comes out like you're still in New York. It's unique and all you, Vi-Belle..."

The couple kissed tenderly, ignoring Danny and Sam as tehy entered the room holding hands.

"Damn Tuck!" Danny cried." I can't leave you alone for five minutes before you jump my side-kick! You'd better not distract her from crime fighting!"

The whole group laughed together.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Yeah randomness and humor. I know, it's what I do best! Review please! If you want me to do a prequle about how Violet and Tucker got together I will with enough reviews! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
